Infinite Supply
The ability to cause any container to never run out of its contents. Applications *Infinity Effect *Unlimited Supply Capabilities The user is able to posses an unlimited supply of any essential. For example, the user could cause a canteen to never run out of water, or a notebook to never run out of paper. The user could even never be tired by making their body never run out of energy. Applications *Cause a container to never run out of its contents. *Make a gun never run out of ammunition. *Make a book never run out of paper. *Make a genie or source of wish granting grant an unlimited amount of wishes. *Make batteries last forever by making them have an infinite supply of electrical power. *Hold one's breath indefinitely by causing one's lungs to not run out of air. *Stop from bleeding out by making one's bloodstream have an infinite amount of blood. *Make a vehicle never run out of fuel. *Make a container that produces an endless amount of some substance such as sand, oil, fire, or gold. *The user may be Immortal and never run out of life sustenance. *Higher-level users may travel at the speed of light by creating an infinite amount of energy. *Have unlimited stamina, preventing physical exhaustion. *Make your ipod/phone/etc. have an unlimited amount of GB allowing as much space as you want. *Make a pencil/pen never run out of lead/ink. *Make an unlimited amount of sperm allowing a longer ejaculation. See Meiosis Manipulation. *Make a factory never run out of supplies, allowing less money to be spent. Associations * Dimensional Storage Limits *May only be able to create an infinite supply of one item Known Users *Beelzemon (Digimon) *Beatrice (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Nero (Devil May Cry) *Bayonetta (Bayonetta) *Several magical items in Dungeons and Dragons have this as their supernatural property. Examples include the Decanter of Endless Water, the Jar of Endless Smoke, the Jug of Endless Sand, Infinite Chalk, and Everlasting Provisions. *Android 17 (Dragon Ball Z) *Android 18 (Dragon Ball Z) *Any magical being using a spell (Harry Potter) *Utsuho (Touhou Project) - Infinite energy through nuclear fusion *Koon Agero Agnis (Tower of God) - Carries a bag that can create infinite copies of anything and an infinite amount of items *Akemi Homura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Mario (Super Mario) via Hammer Bro. suit and Boomerang Flower *Trigger Happy (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) *Boomer (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) *Alexander Anderson (Hellsing) *Ash Williams (Evil Dead) *Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Hobgoblin 2099 (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) *Vamp (Metal Gear Solid) Gallery 18 vs. Vegeta.png|With a limitless supply of energy, Android 18 (Dragon Ball Z) tires out Vegeta and lands a devastating blow to his arm. Android17POEU.png|Android 17 (Dragon Ball Z) Ash Evil Dead.jpg|Ash Williams (Evil Dead) often has an infinite number of shotgun bullets at his disposal. Alexander Anderson.jpg|Alexander Anderson (Hellsing) has a seemingly infinite number of blessed bayonets. Vamp MGS.jpg|Vamp (Metal Gear Solid) has a seemingly infinite supply of combat knives. Hobgoblin 2099.png|Hobgoblin 2099 (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) can conjure a limitless supply of pumpkin bombs. Category:Article stubs Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Generation Category:Magical Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Article stubs Category:Magical Arts Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Infinite Powers